Naruto Uchiha: Choque de voluntades
by Zaskete
Summary: Minato Namikaze y Mikoto Uchiha tienen dos hijos, Itachi Uchiha y Naruto Uchiha, con la muerte de Minato el ultimo de estos jura efectuar su venganza a cualquier costo, incluso si debe pedirle ayuda a los traidores más grandes de la historia de la aldea. Ningún precio es demasiado por el poder.


**Capítulo 6:**

**El capítulo uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco están en mi canal Teorías Uchiha en Youtube, si son nuevos lectores pasaos por ahí, de verdad no tiene desperdicio. La razón por la que empecé a subir aquí teorías es para que mis suscriptores puedan tener acceso antes al material sin necesidad de que yo lo edite para Youtube.  
Si quieren un resumen porque les da igual escuchar todo en youtube y punto:**

**Naruto es hijo de Mikoto Uchiha y Minato Namikaze, es cinco años mayor que Sasuke quien es su medio hermano (hijo de Fugaku Uchiha y Mikoto, quienes lo tuvieron cuando Minato y Mikoto se divorciaron), sus otros dos medios hermanos son Menma y Mito hijos de Minato y Kushina cinco años menores que él también, Itachi es tres años mayor que Naruto.  
Minato y Fugaku mueren en el ataque del Kyubi, Fugaku a manos de cierto enmascarado y Minato sellando al zorro, es por esto que Naruto al presenciar personalmente la muerte de Fugaku jura venganza. Tras aprender que sus hermanos eran Mito y Menma (ya que el matrimonio de Minato y Kushina y su descendencia era un secreto) aprende de cómo sus hermanos son maltratados y se decide a asesinar a esas personas de la aldea, eventualmente se da cuenta que para obtener poder requiere de sumergirse en la oscuridad y abandona la aldea junto con sus dos integrantes de su equipo Gin y Akeno Uchiha tras realizar un evento conocido como ''La masacre civil''. Fichado como un criminal y ahora con Orochimaru se embarca en un entrenamiento de cinco años para perfeccionarse en las artes shinobi, tras una guerra civil en Kiri en la que participa y labrarse un nombre recluta a su causa a Haku y Zabuza. También convence al plan Uchiha junto con el propio Itachi y Mikoto para ayudarles e nsu golpe de estado. Aproximadamente cinco años después planea encontrarse con sus hermanos al manipular una misión con la ayuda de Itachi para proveerle a Kushina de una oportunidad de ver a sus hijos ya que a esta se le había dicho que habían muerto y por tanto abandono la aldea. Ahora, a tan solo un mes y quince días de la invasión, esto es lo que ocurre:**

***Un mes y medio después***

Naruto saltó sobre árbol tras árbol, siendo seguido por Gin y Akeno un poco detrás. Los tres se mantuvieron en silencio mientras continuaban salteando rápidamente los distintos arboles atravesando el bosque hasta que alguien decidió romper el silencio, siendo esta Akeno, quien preguntó:

¿Cuánto falta?

Naruto guardo silencio pues realmente no sabía la respuesta exacta. Gin, sin embargo, decidió responder con su propia respuesta burlona:

Menos que antes.

Akeno por su parte resopló y dirigió su mirada a Naruto, claramente esperando una respuesta de él. Notando esto el pelinegro suspiro y decidió dar una estimación:

Para encontrarnos con Zabuza y Haku a esta velocidad diría que ocho horas aproximadamente. Eso si mantenemos este ritmo, pero dudo que sea posible teniendo en cuenta que debemos de usar un bote para llegar con él.

Esta vez fue Gin quien habló, preguntando claramente intrigado:

¿Cuál es el propósito de encontrarnos con él? Aún falta más de un mes para la invasión, no creo que lo necesitemos aún. Honestamente, no creo que lo necesitemos en absoluto, Konoha no tendrá ninguna posibilidad contra tantos shinobis.

Akeno estaba a punto de decirle a Gin que no fuese tan arrogante, pero para su sorpresa, Naruto lo hizo primero:

No te confíes tanto, Gin, o eso acabará en tu muerte. ¿Recuerdas los objetivos de guerra?

Gin frunció el ceño por la pregunta, pero asintió y decidió nombrarlos en voz alta:

Los objetivos de guerra son Maito Guy, Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya, Hiruzen Sarutobi y de estar presente Senju Tsunade y Danzo Shimura. Como un extra se incluiría además a Hiashi Hyuga y Shikaku Nara, ¿correcto?

Naruto asintió y respondió con calma:

No subestimes a esas personas. Yo estaré ocupado con Jiraiya, Itachi con Danzo Shimura y Orochimaru sensei con Hiruzen. ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

Ambos parecieron entenderlo al instante. Akeno sin embargo fue quien decidió hablar sobre ello:

Eso significa que al menos uno de nosotros debería de enfrentarse a Kakashi sensei.

La voz de Akeno dejo en claro cuánto le desagradaba esa idea. Gin por supuesto notó esto y la reprimió:

Si tan asustada estas de pelear contra Kakashi entonces lo haré yo. Ya es muy tarde para los remordimientos.

Akeno nuevamente pareció enojarse, pero Naruto los interrumpió comentando con un tono de voz inusualmente suave:

Según los reportes de Itachi a través de sus cuervos Kakashi parece tener una buena impresión de nosotros aún.

Gin alzo una ceja claramente sin entender el propósito del comentario. Akeno por su parte dejó que una gran sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro y exclamó:

¡Entonces no tendremos que matarlo!

Naruto realizó una corrección a este comentario, sin embargo:

No necesariamente, esto depende de cómo el reaccione. Después de lo que le haremos a la aldea, aún si asesinamos en su mayoría a los civiles dudo que esa buena impresión se mantenga. Pero si, es una posibilidad, Akeno.

Si bien este comentario pareció desalentar un poco Akeno una dulce sonrisa se mantuvo en su rostro mientras pensaba para ella misma:

Tu tampoco quieres que sensei muera, ¿no, Naruto?

Si bien ella no lo dijo en voz alta Naruto pareció leer sus pensamientos pues asintió levemente y continuaron avanzando por el bosque. Gin por su parte sintiendo que la conversación se estaba desviando de su propósito original le recordó a su amigo pelinegro:

Eso aún no responde mi pregunta.

Naruto se encogió nuevamente de hombros y contestó con sencillez:

Itachi y yo hemos estado preparando esto. Zabuza tomará un contrato con un hombre llamado Gato y si nuestras predicciones son correctas los enemigos de Gato pedirán ayuda a Konoha. Dada su carencia de fondos lo encubrirán como una misión rango C e Itachi hará que el Hokage envié a mis hermanos y a Kakashi actuando como su sensei al País de las Olas. Esto nos dará una oportunidad para especular si nuestro sensei podrá ser dejado vivo o no. Sumado a esto le daremos una oportunidad a Kushina de reunirse con Mito y Menma. Ustedes dos mantendrán ocupados a Kakashi en la invasión mientras que yo… Bueno, le pagaré una visita a cierto zorro de nueve colas dentro de mi hermano… Y tal vez pueda ver a Sasuke si todo sale bien.

Tanto Gin como Akeno sonrieron, aunque la sonrisa de Gin era considerablemente más pequeña. Ambos pudieron notar como el tono de voz de Naruto se hacía inconscientemente más cálido cuando de su familia se estaba hablando, se le podía sentir mucho más… Humano.

***15 días después, en Konoha.***

Al mismo tiempo, en la aldea oculta entre las hojas cierto equipo de genin se encontraba frente a la oficina del Hokage, este equipo siendo el de Menma Uzumaki, Mito Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha. Junto a ellos se encontraba su sensei enmascarado, Kakashi Hatake. Estas cuatro figuras se encontraban en compañía del Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi y el instructor chunin de la academia, Umino Iruka. Las actitudes de estos tres genin eran realmente diferentes. Menma Uzumaki había crecido en un apuesto preadolescente para su edad. Si bien aún era relativamente delgado los rastros de entrenamiento shinobi se hacían presentes en su cuerpo. Su pelo rubio estaba recortado corto, con su banda ninja atada sobre su frente. Sus antiguas ropas naranjas habían sido descartadas por unos tonos bastante más discretos y adecuados para un ninja, vistiendo ahora unos pantalones grises y una camiseta de red negra, junto con una chaqueta igualmente gris con capucha estando está abierta entre medio, mostrando la camiseta de red. Todo esto acompañado a unas sandalias ninja igualmente grises. En su espalda el símbolo de los Uzumakis se mostraba orgulloso, aunque Menma poco sabía aún a que se debía ese símbolo y por qué el cambio de ropas, no le importaba mucho pues según su hermano mayor Itachi en una de las pocas ocasiones que habían hablado esto era un regalo de su nii-san. Estaba un poco decepcionado que no era naranja pero aun así desde que le llego él lo amaba y usaba orgullosamente.

Mito por otro lado era quien había cambiado de forma más radical, su cabello rojo antes largo ahora estaba a la altura de sus hombros con dos coletas a los lados, dándole una apariencia algo infantil. Esto junto con las pequeñas curvas otorgadas por su crecimiento estos últimos años la habían convertido en una hermosa kunoichi. Su atuendo era el de un pantalón ajustado color negro, siendo el mismo flexible, adecuado para un ninja. Esto junto con sus sandalias negras y su camiseta de manga larga igualmente negra le daban una apariencia un tanto gótica. Esta elección en ropas por supuesto había venido de Naruto. Si bien el permitió a Menma usar unas ropas un poco más coloridas este NO sería el caso con su hermana Mito. El negro era el color más adecuado para un ninja, posiblemente junto al verde oscuro también. Su cabello ya era lo suficientemente llamativo, Naruto no tenía planes de que las ropas de su hermana pequeña gritasen en su lugar ''¡Por favor, mátenme!''.

Finalmente, quedaba el hermano Uchiha de Naruto el joven había elegido unos shorts azules y camiseta de manga corta igualmente azul oscuro, junto con unas sandalias grises. En su camiseta el símbolo del clan Uchiha se encontraba a sus espaldas. Su pelo y ojos negros contrastaban con el rubio y rojo de sus compañeros de equipo, ya que en comparación el suyo era mucho más discreto. Esto junto a el pequeño aire de superioridad clásico de los Uchihas y su rostro serio delataban quien era esta persona, es decir, nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha. Con los años Sasuke para disgusto de Itachi se había vuelto más como el resto de su clan; esto no quería decir que el joven Uchiha era malo, lejos de eso. Para su familia y los pocos que él consideraba cercanos aún era amable. Desgraciadamente el trato del clan y los civiles lo habían vuelto arrogante, algunos dirían que tenía derecho a serlo, era muy talentoso, hijo de la cabeza del Clan Uchiha, hermano menor de nada más y nada menos que de los dos Uchihas más talentosos desde los tiempos de Uchiha Madara, siendo estos Itachi y Naruto Uchiha respectivamente. Si bien la reputación de este último en la aldea era mala por sus anteriores acciones absolutamente nadie podía negar su talento, ya que a la corta edad de 18 años era calificado en los libros Bingo como un shinobi de Rango S extremadamente peligrosos. Todos estos factores habían desembocado en que Sasuke Uchiha fuese como es hoy.  
Kakashi por su parte no había cambiado mucho exteriormente en estos años. Seguía llegando igual de tarde, seguía leyendo los mismos libros y seguía con su actitud desinteresada y perezosa. Uno pensaría al ver al jounin que el incidente de hace años conocido como ''La masacre civil'' no lo había afectado para nada, esto era claro si uno se fijaba única y exclusivamente en los aspectos exteriores pues lo cierto es que Kakashi se había estado forzado a un entrenamiento intenso puesto que estaba seguro de cuál era el objetivo de Naruto y el cielo caería antes de que permitiera que el hijo de su sensei viviera una vida tan oscura.

El Sandaime Hokage por su parte observaba con una mirada que mostraba cariño especial por dos de los chicos, estos siendo los dos hermanos Mito y Menma. Si Naruto viese esta mirada claramente ardería de rabia sin duda alguna, puesto que desde su perspectiva quien los había condenado a una vida de ostracismo no tenía derecho a sentirse así por ellos. Para Hiruzen uno de sus más grandes arrepentimientos como Hokage era no haberles podido dar una vida digna a los dos hijos de Minato. Lo cierto es que la edad y las presiones del consejo habían acabado por desgastarlo y eventualmente había cedido demasiado terreno, tanto así que si tomase decisiones drásticas como involucrarse demasiado con los niños el consejo (más que nada la parte civil del mismo) lo presionaría para alejarse.

El anciano Hokage en estos momentos se encontraba con un dilema. El equipo 7 junto con su jounin Kakashi le estaban solicitando una misión rango C. Lo inusual de todo esto es que el justamente pensaba asignarles una ya que Itachi le había comentado hace dos semanas de que posiblemente fuese tiempo de permitir a este equipo crecer. Esto sumado a la misión que tenía disponible parecía casi demasiado bueno como para ser verdad, estas circunstancias llevaron a la experiencia que conllevaba su avanzada edad hicieron a Hiruzen algo cuidadoso, por lo que había solicitado a otro equipo sumarse a la misión de rango C al País de las Olas. Este equipo era nada más y nada menos que el Ino Shika Cho de esta generación siendo su jounin sensei Asuma Sarutobi.  
Había asignado a este equipo especifico pues no había nadie en quien confiase más que en su propio hijo. Normalmente no sería necesario enviar a dos equipos genin para una simple misión rango C pero él no era el Hokage por nada y algo en el anciano que solicito la misión le hacía sentir que le ocultaba información. Por esto decidió no tomar riesgos y asegurarse de que hubiera suficiente personal para manejar la situación. Esto además les vendría bien a ambos equipos para tomar experiencia de una forma más segura.  
Una vez que el equipo recién nombrado y todos sus integrantes llegaron a la oficina el Hokage se decidió a hablar, aclarándose la garganta:

''Kakashi, Asuma, les he pedido que traigan a sus equipos aquí para asignarles una misión. Esta vez, sin embargo, estaba pensando en que sea una Rango C. ¿Consideran a sus equipos listos para esta tarea?''

Seis pares de ojos brillaron con emoción ante esto, una misión más de Rango D y cometerían suicidio. Esas basuras parecían hechas para civiles, no para ninjas. Los dos jounins consideraron la pregunta y fue Asuma quien respondió primero:

''Hm… De todas formas, estaba por solicitarte una. Si, considero que mi equipo está listo para una misión Rango C.''

Tres sonrisas se formaron en los rostros de Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru, incluso este último tenía que admitir que las misiones Rango D eran demasiado problemáticas como para seguir tomándolas. Mientras tanto, los otros tres jóvenes restantes perforaron con la mirada a su sensei, claramente esperando una respuesta afirmativa de él. La primera misión de Rango C de su equipo le traía recuerdos. Consideró unos momentos cual sería la respuesta adecuada. Lo cierto era que había visto relativamente poco de su equipo genin, las misiones Rango D eran más que nada una pérdida de tiempo por lo que no pudieron probar sus habilidades en esta. Su trabajo en equipo era… Decente. Si bien Mito y Menma eran extremadamente unidos ser cercanos no significa necesariamente trabajar bien juntos. Por separado ambos eran considerablemente buenos para genins, aún Kakashi no sabía de donde habían obtenido entrenamiento, pero tanto Menma como Mito tenían un buen uso de los Kage Bunshin. Sus habilidades con kunai y shuriken eran superiores al promedio, aunque Menma destacaba más con el uso de los kunai y Mito con las shuriken. En taijutsu Menma era superior a su hermana mientras que Mito era la única que había demostrado tener un conocimiento de los jutsus elementales, específicamente de agua.  
Sasuke era ligeramente superior en todos los aspectos a ellos, como se esperaría de la cabeza de un clan como el Uchiha con tanta gente disponible para entrenarlos. Teniendo estos factores en cuenta su equipo debería de estar listo para una simple Rango C pero algo sobre esta misión le daba una mala sensación. Decidiendo ignorar su instinto, respondió:

''Mi equipo también está listo.''

Otras tres sonrisas aparecieron, junto con un suspiro colectivo por no tener que realizar más Rango D por el momento. Hiruzen mientras tanto había decidido dejar entrar a su cliente y permitirle dar los detalles de la misión.  
El hombre a quien deberían de contar era, desde el punto de visto de los genins, un anciano borracho bueno para nada. Menma no tardó en decidir que odiaba a este anciano, sentimiento que fue compartido por Ino, Sasuke y Mito. Kakashi por su parte tuvo su pensamiento detenido en una cosa tras escuchar los detalles de la misión, esto era que deberían de escoltarlo a nada más y nada menos que el País de las Olas. El Hatake juraba que esto era una especie de broma del destino para volverlo nostálgico; sacudiendo su cabeza él y Asuma compartieron una mirada y este último decidió hablar:

Mañana a primera hora nos encontraremos en la puerta norte, arreglen su equipaje y descansen.

Seis cabezas asintieron y se dispersaron en sus direcciones. Mito y Menma fueron quienes partieron juntos, dirigiéndose a el apartamento que era sostenido anónimamente por el clan Uchiha. La razón por la que no podía vivir con ellos era para no levantar sospechas de Hiruzen, aunque el anciano había preguntado por quien estaba pagando el apartamento ambos hermanos se limitaban a contestar que las donaciones eran anónimas. El Hokage por su puesto sospecharía, pero al no ver daño en esta situación dejaría el tema de momento.  
Ambos hermanos se encontraban hablando de forma entretenida, ignorando las miradas que recibían de la aldea. Desde la masacre civil hace años causada por Naruto los civiles parecían estar más al tanto de los peligros que les suponía provocar a ciertas personas por lo que ya no eran agresivos y se limitaban a mirar, aunque aún si lo intentasen ahora eran ninjas entrenados y no tendrían problemas en lidiar con ellos. La conversación que los dos hermanos mellizos sostenían llego a un punto interesante cuando Menma preguntó por lo bajo:

'' ¿Cuándo crees que Naruto nii san volverá?''

Mito por su parte lo reprimió rápidamente:

'' ¡Sh! No se supone que hablemos de onii-sama cuando estamos afuera.''

Menma por su parte rodó los ojos claramente descartando las preocupaciones de la chica y comentó descuidadamente:

''Kabuto sensei dijo que eras una buena sensora natural, deberías de poder sentir si alguien quiere entrometerse o no.''

''Eres muy descuidado, Menma. Onii-sama esta fuera entrenando solo por nuestro bien y tu podrías echarlo todo a perder por no poder esperar a hablar esto en un lugar más privado.''

Este último comentario pareció convencer a Menma quien se encogió de hombros y decidió dejar el tema. Una vez que habían llegado a su apartamento comenzaron a preparar las provisiones y equipo que necesitarían. Cuando consideraron que todo estuvo listo se miraron y asintieron, preparándose para descansar ya sintiendo los nervios por su próxima misión.

A la mañana siguiente Mito fue la primera en despertarse, decidiendo darse una ducha mientras dejaba que sus pensamientos divagaran en los asuntos que verdaderamente le importaban:

'No puedo esperar a que Naruto onii-sama vuelva; justo cuando aprendo que quien siempre nos protegió a ambos es nuestra familia y por si fuera poco se fue por nuestro bien… Itachi onii sama tampoco puede acercarse demasiado o la aldea sospecharía… Realmente no lo entiendo, Sarutobi jiji no es una mala persona, tampoco todos los civiles, no quiero que peleen y se maten mutuamente, debería de haber otra forma…'

Mito fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un fuerte golpe en la puerta, la fuente de este golpe era claramente Menma quien gruñó molesto desde el otro lado mientras le apuraba:

'' ¡No te duermas ahí dentro, Mito! ¡Llevas horas ahí!''

'' ¡Pues deberías haberte levantado antes, Menma!''

'' ¡Nadie normal se levanta a las cuatro de la madrugada a bañarse!''

'' ¡Pues yo lo hago! ¡Ahora déjame en paz, tonto!''

El rubio al ver que no conseguiría sacar a su hermana del baño pateo la puerta una última vez con molestia y se volteó para prepararse algo de desayunar, con suerte podría bañarse antes de partir a su misión.

***Dos horas después* **

'' ¡Que sepas que si me resfrió será tu culpa, Mito!''

''Es tu culpa por salir con el pelo mojado, hermano idiota.''

'' ¡Es tu culpa por tomarte horas para bañarte!''

La discusión entre hermanos tuvo su fin cuando escucharon a su sensei interrumpirlos, quien habló en su tono de voz descuidado habitual:

''Ustedes dos, es suficiente. Estamos en una misión, recuerden que mientras tengan esas bandas en su cabeza, cada una de sus acciones representa a la Aldea de Konoha.''

''Si, sensei.''

''Lo siento, Kakashi sensei.''

Esa fue la sencilla respuesta de ambos hermanos quienes tuvieron la delicadeza de parecer avergonzados. Se encontraban ya hace unas cuantas horas caminando tras reunirse todos en la puerta norte y estaban de camino al País de las Olas. Su cliente no parecía molesto por su discusión, prestándole únicamente atención a la botella de alcohol entre sus manos. Asuma Sarutobi se encontraba fumando como era de esperarse y su equipo genin parecía indiferente ante la discusión, Sasuke por su parte fulminó con una mirada desaprobadora a los dos integrantes de su equipo y dijo su frase usual (asumiendo que a eso se le pudiese considerar una frase):

''Hn.''

Menma frunció el ceño y sostuvo una mirada igualmente fría hacia Sasuke. De pequeños solían llevarse mejor, pero desde que el joven Uchiha había desarrollado esa actitud arrogante al Uzumaki se le había vuelto insoportable; estaba seguro de que ese tonto intentaba imitar a sus hermanos.  
Mito por su parte suspiró ante la actitud de su compañero pelinegro. Él era claramente tierno y atento en el pasado y ella estaba seguro de que aún lo era, pero probablemente el shock por la ausencia de su hermano y sus acciones lo habían vuelto así.

Fue tras varias horas y un viaje en bote que al fin llegaron al País de las Olas, el viaje había sido particularmente calmado, ningún incidente, al menos eso fue hasta que pusieron un pie en el País. Esto sucedió cuando Menma y Sasuke parecieron notar al mismo tiempo movimiento en los árboles y prácticamente en sincronía lanzaron un kunai cada uno hacia los arbustos. Lo que se encontraron al revisarlos fue un conejo blanco ahora muerto tras recibir dos kunai al pecho. El grito disconforme de Mito e Ino se hizo presente enseguida:

'' ¡Que crees que haces, Menma!''

'' ¿¡Menma, Sasuke, que rayos fue eso!?''

Menma fue el primero en responder claramente molestó por algo en particular:

'' ¿Por qué rayos me hablas mal solo a mí, Ino?''

La chica por su parte no tuvo tiempo de responder pues les llego el grito a todos de sus jounin sensei gritando:

''¡AGACHENSE!''

''¡ABAJO!''

Mientras todos los genin obedecían y Shikamaru tiraba al constructor Tazuna al suelo junto con él. Inmediatamente después escucharon un sonido de lo que parecía algo filoso perforando el viento y un fuerte golpe, probablemente de ese mismo objeto clavándose contra un árbol. Cuando levantaron la vista todos se encontrar con probablemente el hombre más alto que habían visto hasta día de hoy con vendajes en su rostro, sin camiseta y unos pantalones largos grises. Se encontraba parado sobre una espada gigante, posiblemente este era el objeto que estuvo a punto de decapitarlos a todos.  
El gran hombre por su parte los penetró con la mirada y sus ojos se detuvieron solo un instante en Menma y Mito, pensando cuando los vio:

'Los encontré… Naruto debería de estar pronto aquí. Lo siento chico pero esta vez gano yo la apuesta. En fin, probablemente debería de mantener las apariencias un tiempo'.

Zabuza clavó sus fríos ojos en el constructor de puentes y comentó con su tono de voz áspero:

''Si me entregan al anciano cada uno de nosotros nos iremos por nuestro camino. No es necesario que aclaré que esta no es una coincidencia, ¿cierto?''

Kakashi decidió que este era el momento para interceder y se dispuso a hablar mientras se ponía en guardia ya que había reconocido al instante a este ninja. Él había dejado la misión momentáneamente a un lado, lo principal en su cabeza ahora era averiguar algo sobre sus estudiantes. Este hombre había sido visto por última vez junto a Naruto en la Guerra Civil en Kiri, él debía de saber algo sobre ellos. Para desgracia del Hatake, Asuma fue el primero en hablar:

''Zabuza Momochi, uno de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla. ¿Estoy en lo cierto al asumir que el constructor es tu objetivo?''

''Exactamente. Y estoy seguro de que él sabía que habían enviado ninjas a cazarlo, por lo que al ver que es un equipo de genin supongo que los engañó con lo peligroso de esta misión, ¿no?''

Asuma pareció entender a lo que el espadachín quería llegar y comentó:

''Básicamente lo que estás diciendo es que no tenemos motivos para continuar con la misión, ¿correcto?''

Antes de que Zabuza pudiera responder, Kakashi los interrumpió:

''Zabuza Momochi, hace un tiempo tu participaste en la Guerra Civil de Kirigakure, ¿cierto?''

Zabuza pareció entretenido con la pregunta, como si estuviera recordando algo extremadamente placentero y respondió:

''Ah, por supuesto. Como olvidarlo, cortando las tropas enemigas de ese traidor de Yagura y estar cubierto por ríos de sangre de los enemigos. Si, tuve el placer de participar.''

Todos parecieron disgustados ante esta descripción, particularmente los genins quienes sintieron un escalofrió recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, estaban frente a un shinobi real. Todos estaban seguros de una cosa, esta persona era peligrosa.

Asuma por su parte intercedió nuevamente mientras se preparaba para el combate sacando sus clásicas armas y comentó:

''Eres tan retorcido como los rumores indican.''

''Gracias por el cumplido.''

Al mismo tiempo Kakashi tras su respuesta afirmativa ya estaba considerando que preguntar ahora o si sería apropiado directamente atacar e intentar capturarlo, pero no tenía forma de decirle a Asuma sin alertar a Zabuza de que no atacarían a matar. Viendo esto el peliblanco decidió continuar con el dialogo, preguntando nuevamente:

''En esa guerra en Kirigakure estuviste con Naruto y Gin Uchiha, ¿cierto?''

Esto ganó la atención de Sasuke, Mito y Menma, quienes ahora escuchaban con interés apenas oculto como se desarrollaba esta especie de interrogatorio. Momochi por su parte pareció entretenido con la pregunta, dejando escapar una suave risa por sus labios cubiertos por las vendas y decidiéndose a contestar:

''Ah, sí, ese par de monstruos. Si yo soy retorcido entonces espera a volver a encontrarte con Gin, estoy seguro que él podría aportar un nuevo significado a la palabra. Respecto a Naruto…''

Zabuza dejo la frase en el aire y dirigió su mirada a algún punto a sus espaldas. Un escalofrió recorrió a cada uno de los presentes cuando escucharon las siguientes palabras del Demonio de la Niebla:

'' ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo?''

Le tomó menos de un segundo a Kakashi voltearse completamente, Asuma pronto lo siguió y más tarde el resto de genins. Pronto todos tenían su mirada clava en lo que se podría decir que era un adolescente en su transición a adulto. Naruto, con sus dieciocho años en toda su gloria. Su pelo ahora era el reflejo exacto de el de su padre Minato pero en un color negro carbón y algo más largo adelante. Sus ropas eran algo sugerentes con esa especie de camisa blanca abierta en medio y los pantalones, sin mencionar esa especie de cuerda color violeta atada a su cintura. Su rostro ciertamente había madurado, no tenía absolutamente nada de grasa en su cuerpo, su rostro estaba bien marcado y en el espacio abierto de su camisa se podían notar varias cicatrices junto con su cuerpo perfectamente tonificado. Sus ojos rojos Sharingan relucían con sus tres tomoes que estaban clavados en todos ellos pareciendo escanear hasta sus almas.  
El lugar había quedado en completo silencio. Incluso la suave brisa que cubría el camino rodeado por bosques parecía fuerte ante tal quietud. Viendo esto Naruto fue el primero en hablar con su voz ya madura y con sus tintes usuales de frialdad:

''Ha sido un tiempo, veo que todos han crecido bastante.''

Sasuke fue el primero en hablar, su máscara de aparente frialdad rota al instante por una deslumbrante sonrisa y estaba a punto de lanzarse a abrazar a su hermano cuando dos kunais donde habría estado su cuerpo lo detuvieron. Sasuke bajo la mirada sorprendido cuando vio chispas ocasionados por electricidad salir por los kunais y dirigió su mirada a su hermano, notando que habían sido lanzados por él. Fue en ese instante que Sasuke recordó lo que Itachi le había informado, haciéndolo detenerse en seco y dejar de intentar acercarse a su hermano:

'Puede que Naruto no actué amistoso si te lo encuentras. Mantén la calma, es todo parte del plan. Hay que mantener una fachada.'

Kakashi por su parte suspiró de alivió al notar que Sasuke no había sido herido y dirigió una mirada severa a Naruto:

'' ¡Que bajo has caído, Naruto! ¡Atacando a tu propia sangre!''

Naruto por su parte resopló restándole importancia al comentario y decidió sumirse en sus pensamientos, considerando las mejores opciones para proceder:

'Kushina pronto llegará aquí. Es una excelente sensora así que ya debe de estar en camino. Necesito alejar a Asuma y sobre todo a Kakashi. Si la ven sumarán dos más dos y sabrán al instante porque está conmigo y posiblemente nuestros planes.'

Teniendo estos factores en cuenta Naruto decidió que era hora de dejarse de juegos y le indicó a su compañero:

'' ¡Zabuza, encárgate del Sarutobi! Mi sensei y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar.''

''Huh, tienes un par de huevos para andar ordenándome, chico. Está bien entonces, ¿puedo matarlo, cierto?''

Naruto respondió con sencillez, sin parecer particularmente interesado por la pregunta:

''Haz lo que te plazca.''

''En ese caso parece que somos tu y yo nada más, ¿Asuma Sarutobi, cierto?''

Asuma por su parte frunció el ceño y trato de reagruparse con Kakashi, si la mitad de lo que habían escuchado sobre el en estos últimos años era cierto entonces no era buena idea pelear individualmente contra él. Desgraciadamente para ambos Zabuza tan pronto como había terminado de hablar había tomado su Kubikiribocho en manos y se había interpuesto entre ambos, decidido a no permitirles reunirse. El Momochi notó también a los niños y preguntó con curiosidad:

'' ¿Y qué hay de los renacuajos? Uno de ellos es tu hermanito, ¿cierto? ¿Puedo matarlos también?''

Sabiendo que Zabuza lo hacía únicamente para mantener las apariencias Naruto decidió responder con calma sin parecer afectado:

''No habrá necesidad. Yo me encargaré de ellos.''

Tan pronto como Naruto habló cruzo sus dedos en la característica señal del Kage Bunshin y un clon apareció junto a él. Kakashi por su parte ya tenía su propio Sharingan ardiendo descubierto y entendiendo lo que Naruto quería hacer se tensó, pero no tuvo tiempo a hacer nada para evitarlo pues tan pronto como tomo un kunai y pensó en interponerse el Naruto original estaba delante de él. Chocando con pura fuerza bruta su katana contra el kunai de Kakashi, haciéndole deslizarse hacia atrás mientras chocaban intentando sobreponerse al otro. Fue así que chocaron acero contra acero múltiples veces, alejándose cada vez más de los genins.  
Kakashi notando esto pretendió evitarlo, tornándose agresivo y lanzando un ataque con su kunai en su mano derecha hacia el lado izquierdo de Naruto pero esto fue negado por el quien sorprendentemente desvió el corte un poco y se dejó cortar levemente el brazo en su bicep izquierdo, nada más que un corte superficial obviamente. Esto a cambio de propinar un fuerte puñetazo al estómago de Kakashi con su puño derecho ya que al momento de realizar el corte en su brazo su antiguo sensei se había sobre extendido. 

El golpe fue más fuerte de lo que Kakashi esperaba pues lo lanzó hacia atrás varios metros, haciéndolo escupir saliva y algo de sangre mientras Naruto lograba su objetivo de alejar a Kakashi de sus genin y Asuma, quienes ya no eran visibles desde su posición.  
Al mismo tiempo, Zabuza y Asuma se encontraban analizándose mutuamente. El Sarutobi pudo notar al instante que estaba en desventaja en un combate directo. Sus armas eran incompatibles para un enfrentamiento entre ambas, ya que la de Zabuza consistía en golpes devastadoras pero lentos y las suyas estaban principalmente encaminadas hacia su poder penetrante y velocidad. Peor aún, el clon de Naruto aún estaba ahí y si la breve pelea que había visto de Kakashi y Naruto era un indicador de algo entonces los seis genins serían carne picada incluso frente a este Kage Bunshin.  
El demonio de la niebla al ver a su oponente pareciendo meditar decidió que debería de darle al clon de sombras de Naruto su espacio para lidiar con los genin, por lo que realizo su clásico símbolo levantando una de sus manos al aire y realizando un medio sello de mano, específicamente el sello del Tigre para realizar su famosa técnica ''Kirigakure no Jutsu''. Para cuando Asuma notó los peligros de dejarlo realizar algo así ya era demasiado tarde. Una niebla tan espesa que no podían ver nada más que unos pies delante suyo los cubrió completamente.  
Asuma respondió lo más rápido posible a esto realizando varios sellos de mano y exclamando mientras largaba una gran bocanada de aire:

''Futon: Daitoppa.''

Si bien este jutsu cumplió el objetivo de despejar gran parte de la neblina para cuando esto sucedió la totalidad del equipo genin de Kakashi ya no podían ser vistos en ningún lugar. Solo pudo encontrar a su propio equipo que parecían igual de desorientados que el sobre en donde estaban sus compañeros.  
Desgraciadamente para Asuma esta era la menos importante de sus preocupaciones ya que fue sacado de sus pensamientos al verse forzado a esquivar un tajo en diagonal de la masiva Kubikiribocho de Zabuza. Para lograr evadir este ataque el Sarutobi debió de dar un rápido salto hacia atrás, perdiendo levemente el equilibrio, pero logrando sobrevivir sin ser cortado en dos.  
En lo que respecta al Momochi su espada había golpeado el suelo con tal fuerza que cientos de resquebrajaduras comenzaron a aparecer en un radio de tres metros. Lo especialmente ridículo de esto era que para que algo así se diera debería de haber sido golpeado con algo como un martillo, esto solo podía significar que la fuerza bruta de Zabuza había abrumado incluso al filo de su propia espada legendaria, lo que le hizo sacar una sola conclusión a Asuma mientras se preparaba para enfrentar al espadachín:

'No puedo cruzar golpes con el… O estoy acabado'.

En lo que respectaba a nuestros tres genin favoritos, ni ellos mismos entendían que había pasado, tan pronto como la niebla apareció Mito y Menma habían sido cargados por un borrón color rojo que los sacó inmediatamente del área mientras que Sasuke fue cargado por su propio hermano, todo esto sucediendo antes incluso de que Asuma pudiese realizar su jutsu inicial de Futon para despejar la niebla. Para cuando la neblina había desaparecido todos ya se encontraban fuera del rango de visión.

Ahora Sasuke acababa de ser soltado repentinamente causando que se golpease el trasero contra el suelo, lo que le gano un ceño fruncido de parte de su hermano, reprochándole:

''Sasuke, eres un ninja ahora. No deberías de bajar tu guardia nunca, ni siquiera frente a tu hermano.''

A pesar de las palabras de su hermano mayor Sasuke no pareció particularmente molesto por sus comentarios, puesto que al estar lejos de sus senseis ahora su hermano ya no mantenía esa fachada frente a él. Ignorando el ultimo comentario de su hermano sobre bajar la guardia el saltó a los brazos de su hermano y fue envuelto en un gran abrazo por este, sintiendo el calor y cariño reservado solo para su familia que tanto había extrañado estos cinco años.  
A pocos metros de ellos, Mito y Menma se encontraban en una situación algo comprometedora. Estaban siendo abrazados por posiblemente la mujer más hermosa que jamás habían visto en sus vidas, lo extraño de esto era que la mujer estaba llorando, lo que los hacia estar considerablemente incomodos. Menma normalmente hubiese rechazado el contacto físico tan repentino pero noto al igual que Mito que se sentía natural. Era casi como si sus cuerpos estuvieran hechos para estar en los brazos de esta mujer. Por si fuera poco, Naruto no parecía querer evitar esta situación, todo lo contrario, mientras abrazaba a Sasuke miraba por sobre su hombro con lo que era probablemente la sonrisa más grande que le habían visto jamás plasmada en su rostro. Entendiendo esto como una señal de que todo estaba bien tanto Mito como Menma se decidieron a esperar a que la mujer hablara. Y así fue como entre sollozos la pelirroja mayor comenzó a decir con la voz algo entrecortada:

''Supongo que tienen mucho que preguntarle a su madre, ¿no?''

Eso fue lo único que pudieron registrar en sus cabezas antes de que sufrieran una sobrecarga de información y lágrimas.

***Con Naruto y Kakashi***

Metal contra metal, metal contra metal, metal contra metal. Una y otra vez chocaron ocasionalmente ganando una leve ventaja sobre el otro y realizándose una pequeña herida mutuamente. Ambos habían contado y memorizado con sus sharingans que habían colisionado katana contra kunai unas trescientas cincuenta y dos veces.  
A pesar de este impresionante numero para el corto tiempo que habían estado batallando no sostenían ninguna herida particularmente importante. Naruto tenía un corte en su mejilla izquierda y varios raspones y cortes a través de distintas partes de su cuerpo. Absolutamente todas sus heridas eran meramente superficiales, probablemente no dejarían ni siquiera una cicatriz. Kakashi por su parte estaba en una situación similar, aunque si uno contase la cantidad de cortes que sostenían notaría que Naruto estaba levemente más herido, lo que llevo a pensar al Uchiha:

'Tal y como suponía, se ha estado entrenando. En mi estado base sin usar ni mis técnicas del Mangekyou Sharingan ni mi Marca de Maldición soy ligeramente inferior a él. Desgraciadamente para mi sensei, mi poder es mucho más que simplemente mi estado base'.

Decidiéndose a hacer realidad sus pensamientos Naruto permitió que se extendiera por la mitad de su cuerpo la Marca de Maldición del Cielo, creando los característicos tatuajes negros a través de la mitad de su abdomen, rostro, pierna y brazo izquierdo. Notando esto Kakashi al instante reconoció la marca, puesto que Anko tenía una similar, cortesía de cierta serpiente traidora. Esto llevo a Kakashi a exclamar:

'' ¡La marca de Orochimaru! ¡Naruto, ¿¡te has vendido a él, de todas las personas!? ¿Tienes idea de en lo que esa marca te ha convertido?''

Desgraciadamente para Kakashi los efectos de la marca eran absolutos y el lado más salvaje de Naruto ya estaba presente incluso en esta transformación parcial. Su chakra se había tornado de un color violeta característico de cuando el accedía a este poder. Su sonrisa se tornó retorcida y en un estallido de velocidad cubrió la distancia aproximada de quince metros que los separaba en incluso menos de un segundo. Si bien Kakashi leyó estos movimientos con su Sharingan la sorpresa del incremento en sus habilidades lo llevó a únicamente poder cruzar sus brazos frente a su rostro para evitar que lo golpease. Desafortunadamente el subestimo el incremento de fuerza que le otorgaba la marca ya que cuando el puño derecho de Naruto colisionó contra sus brazos cruzados Kakashi fue enviado despedido varios metros hacia atrás patinando por la tierra hasta que su espalda choca contra un árbol, haciéndolo escupir sangre.  
Ante estos acontecimientos Kakashi solo pudo pensar sorprendido mirando sus brazos cruzados temblar por el impacto:

'Mis brazos están temblando por el impacto… Esta marca de maldición no es ningún juego.'

Ambos actuaron en sincronía con sus sharingan ardiendo pues Naruto hizo un sello del Tigre y se llevó su mano izquierda a su boca, inhalando todo el aire que pudo y exhalándolo en grandes cantidades de llamas al clásico grito de:

''Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu.''

Canalizando más chakra del usual en el jutsu le permitió crear una bola de fuego inusualmente grande, casi hasta tres veces más grande que la promedio. Kakashi por su parte realizó sus propios sellos de manos y decidiéndose por usar otro tipo de elemento:

''Suiton: Suijinheki.''

Ambos jutsus chocaron. Si bien el de Naruto inicialmente parecía más devastador la desventaja elemental permitió que ambos jutsus se neutralizaran mutuamente creando una inmensa cortina de vapor que cubrió el terreno circundante en un radio circular de aproximadamente treinta metros. Para cualquiera que no tuviera un dojutsu probablemente estaría a ciegas. Por fortuna para ambos combatientes estos poseían el Sharingan por lo que sin prestarle atención al cambio de ambiente realizaron otros sellos de mano y el clásico sonido de miles de aves chillando salió de su mano izquierda de Naruto, siendo acompañado por el propio jutsu de Kakashi que Naruto notó que parecía diferente a su Chidori. Los tomoes de su Sharingan rotaron ligeramente y cargó hacia su antiguo sensei. Él estaba decidido a atacarlo para matar, si su sensei vivía o no dependería completamente de su habilidad, al fin y al cabo, la realidad seguía siendo una sola y esta era que ambos eran enemigos en estos momentos. Kakashi por su parte imitó a su alumno cargando a toda velocidad hacia Naruto, ambos ninjas haciendo su mano descender levemente rozando la tierra y destrozando todo lo que su chidori tocaba, dejando un gran rastro de tierra destruida por donde sus brazos tocaban el suelo.

Así fue que la distancia que los separaba se hizo prácticamente nula. Ambos levantaron sus brazos hacia arriba pretendiendo que sus jutsus colisionaran. Si alguien les preguntase años después podrían haber jurado que escucharon el latido del corazón de su adversario antes del choque. El tiempo pareció dilatarse incluso más milésimas de segundos antes que ambos chocaran sus jutsus y ambos gritaron sus respectivas técnicas:

''**¡Chidori!**''

''**¡Raikiri!**''

Una fuerte luz acompañado por un fuerte estruendo resonó en los bosques. Lo que parecía la onda expansiva del choque de ambos jutsus salió disparada en todas las direcciones haciendo que el vapor creado por la colisión de fuego y agua anterior desapareciera por los fuertes vientos que lo empujaron hacia afuera y tan solo un segundo después dos figuras salieron despedidas de lo que parecía una bola de electricidad.  
La primera de estas siendo Naruto voló varios metros irremediablemente estrellando su espalda contra un árbol haciendo que se partiera al medio, provocando en consecuencia que escupiera sangre sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su espalda y dejándolo sin aliento. Aun así su propia figura no se detuvo, continuó impactando y partiendo otro árbol y se abría golpeado contra un tercero de no ser porque activo instintivamente la segunda fase de su Marca de Maldición, permitiéndole así crear sus características alas con formas de manos que uso para amortiguar su golpe contra el siguiente árbol, permitiéndole al fin estabilizarse.  
Cuando al fin pudo poner sus pies en el suelo jadeo por aire varias veces mientras un rastro de sangre se escapaba de sus labios. El Uchiha observó su mano izquierda y notó que la mayor parte de la palma de su mano se encontraba chamuscada en negro y pensó:

'¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Es una versión mejorada del Chidori? ¿O tal vez su versión completa?'

Tambaleándose ligeramente Naruto se permitió levantar la mirada para observar a donde habría ido a parar Kakashi. Se encontró con un rastro de árboles, cuatro de ellos si el pelinegro no había contado mal. Detrás de estos se encontraba su antiguo maestro con la espalda estrellada contra un quinto árbol que no había acabado de romperse. Parecía no estar en muy buenas condiciones, probablemente Naruto hubiese terminado igual que él de no ser porque su Marca de Maldición amortiguo sus golpes contra los árboles. Aun así su sensei parecía seguir consciente y probablemente en forma para una batalla.  
Naruto suspiró y se decidió a quitarse su camisa abierta, dejándola colgar a sus lados y activando por completo la Segunda Fase de su marca, haciendo que adoptara el tono oscuro de piel usual y sus características que tenía en esta forma. Su chakra creció exponencialmente y pudo ver por la mirada del Hatake que esta apariencia que había tomado le desagradaba. El por su parte se decidió a comentar con sencillez:

''Lo entiendes, ¿no? La verdadera batalla comienza ahora.''

Y fue así que ambos se reincorporaron con algo de dificultad cada uno y volvieron a resonar ruidos de batalla en el bosque ahora bastante mal gastado.

***Con Zabuza, Asuma, Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji***

''Me pregunto si Naruto ya habrá acabado con Kakashi Hatake.''

El nombrado Asuma no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando choco sus clásicas cuchillas en sus nudillos con los bordes de la Kubikiribocho de Zabuza, desviándola ligeramente y permitiéndole escapar sin daños del ataque del espadachín.

Si uno analizaba su condición notaría que ambos a pesar de las palabras de Zabuza se encontraban considerablemente perturbados por la batalla. Zabuza parecía tener un par de cortes cortesía de las cuchillas de Asuma por sus abdominales mientras que Asuma parecía tener su brazo derecho sangrante con una herida razonablemente profunda, indicando que probablemente este brazo no estaba a máxima capacidad. Lo mismo se podía decir del Momochi no obstante ya que no podía realizar movimientos bruscos en su zona abdominal, el chakra futon del Sarutobi había penetrado profundo, creándole problemas para realizar sus maniobras usuales en combate.  
En cuanto a los genins, no eran nada más y nada menos que meros espectadores. Normalmente Zabuza hubiera enviado un Mizu Bunshin a lidiar con ellos, pero ni estaba interesado ni tenía tiempo que perder con ellos cuando estaba lidiando con un shinobi como Asuma Sarutobi frente a él. Lo mismo se podría decir de Asuma ya que este le había ordenado a sus genin que efectuasen la retirada junto con el constructor del puente y enviasen un mensaje a Konoha en busca de refuerzos una vez en la ciudad de Tazuna. La razón por la que el Momochi permitió esto era sencilla, para cuando el mensaje siquiera llegase a Konoha ellos ya estarían lejos de aquí.

Centrándose nuevamente en la batalla ambos volvieron a colisionar, ocasionalmente cortando arboles al medio con sus armas o causando heridas en su oponente.

***Con Menma, Mito, Sasuke, Kushina y Naruto***

''Kushina, lamento apresurarte, pero ya va siendo hora. A juzgar por la explosión de electricidad de hace un rato la batalla con Kakashi ha de estar llegando a su fin.''

''Naru… ¿Unos minutos más, por favor?''

No importa que tan frio fuese Naruto, no importa que tan poca empatía tuviese por el ser humano, ante la imagen que estaban viendo sus ojos incluso Uchiha Madara en sus momentos más oscuros habría vacilado.  
El abrazo maternal en el que Kushina estaba envolviendo a sus dos hijos le conmovió por más que su rostro tratase de ocultarlo. Las mejillas rojas de Menma y Mito, junto con sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas por al fin enterarse de que tenían una madre y estaba viva les habían dejado considerablemente afectados. Kushina estaba en un estado similar, Naruto estaba seguro que jamás la había visto tan contenta. Aun así, a pesar de saber todo esto, Naruto debía de llevar a cabo sus planes. Entendiendo de todas formas los sentimientos de Kushina y verla tan delicada lo llevaron a intentar llegar a un acuerdo:

''Kushi, habla unos minutos más con Mito, ¿sí? Yo necesito hablar con cierto intruso en el cuerpo de mi hermano.''

La sonrisa en el rostro de Kushina creció más si eso era posible y acepto al instante. Aunque le dolía no poder estar con Menma haber conseguido esto de Naruto era más que suficiente.  
Menma por su parte entendiendo lo que estaba por suceder camino hacia su hermano y siguió sus indicaciones, siendo estas muy sencillas:

''Mírame a los ojos, Menma.''

Tan pronto como el joven Uzumaki miró esos ojos rojos todo se volvió color negro para él, al parecer su hermano mayor había decidido que la visita al zorro en su interior sería una charla privada entre ellos dos.

Naruto se encontró caminando de forma solitaria en lo que parecían unas alcantarillas. Sus pasos agitaban levemente el agua y el sonido de goteo resonaba en la alcantarilla. El camino siguió así por varios minutos hasta que, por fin, llego al lugar que deseaba encontrar.  
Una jaula gigante con barras igualmente enormes se encontraba frente al Uchiha. Desde dentro de la misma dos ojos carmesíes lo penetraban con odio, Naruto estaba seguro de que si las barras no existieran el zorro ya lo habría atacado miles de veces. Ambos se observaron en silencio por lo que parecieron minutos hasta que el Kyubi fue el primero en romper el silencio con su voz grave y plagada de odio:

''**¡Tienes agallas para venir aquí, Uchiha! ¡Y te pareces tanto a él! Si estas barras no estuvieran…''**

El Kyubi fue interrumpido por la voz seca de Naruto que declaró un hecho innegable que molestó sin límites al poderoso demonio frente a él:

''Pero lo están. Y tu estas encerrado aquí, dentro de mi hermano. Tú, el todo poderoso zorro de nueve colas dentro de un chico que ama el ramen. Dime, ¿Qué se siente?''

Su respuesta llego en la forma de unas garras gigantes que intentaron asesinarlo, no obstante segundos antes de que lo lograsen se detuvieron en seco. Para sorpresa del Kyubi se encontró con que su garra derecha estaba siendo sostenida por dos manos esqueléticas cubiertas por un aura negra. Estas siendo la evidencia de que Naruto había activado su Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno y estaba usando su Susanoo. Ante esto el Kyubi solo pareció enfurecerse más y con un fuerte movimiento de brazos logro safarse del agarre de las manos, volviendo a meterlas dentro de la jaula y por tanto deteniendo su ataque. Se miraron un par de segundos hasta que nuevamente el zorro habló:

''**Así que tú también los posees, ¿eh? Si por eso crees que estas a su nivel entonces déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado.''**

''No necesitas decir lo obvio, Kyubi. Estoy seguro que Madara limpiaría el piso con personas que por sí solas limpiarían el piso conmigo. No obstante, a eso no es a lo que vine.''

''**¿Oh? ¿Y a que viniste, Uchiha?**

Si bien la bestia lo había preguntado uno por su tono de voz podía deducir rápidamente que realmente no le importaban sus motivos. Naruto aun así ignoro el comportamiento de lo que el consideraba un demonio frente a él y se decidió a explicarse:

''Me gustaría que cooperaras con mi hermano.''

''**¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡No sabía que ustedes los Uchiha eran capaces de hacer chistes!''**

La mirada de Naruto se oscureció por primera vez en la conversación y su actitud indiferente había desaparecido, su paciencia se estaba agotando con esta bestia y decidió dejarlo en claro dejando a su Mangekyou arder:

''¡Escucha, Kyubi! ¡Puedo no estar al nivel de Madara pero mis ojos si lo están! ¿¡Crees que no soy capaz de controlarte, bestia inmunda!?''

''**¡Cuida tu boca, humano! ¡Criaturas insignificantes como tú deberían de conocer su lugar! ¿Trabajar con ese mocoso? ¡Ja! Ni en tus más felices sueños.''**

''Eres un idiota. ¿Estar encerrado en estas alcantarillas te ha freído el cerebro? ¡Hay un grupo de criminales que individualmente podrían ser tan fuertes como yo! ¿y tu pretendes que mi hermano sobreviva solo a algo así? ¡Si el muere, tú serás capturado!''

Esto silenció al Kyubi momentáneamente. Parecía honestamente sorprendido por esta información, como si la desconociera completamente. Su reacción hizo a Naruto sospechar y decidió preguntar, olvidando su tono agresivo anterior:

''¿No le han informado a Menma la aldea sobre Akatsuki? Al menos Jiraya debería de haberlo entrenado, él ya tiene información sobre ellos. ¿Me estás diciendo que mi hermano no sabe nada de que hay una organización de criminales Rango S persiguiéndolo?''

''**Nadie le ha dicho algo así, de eso estoy seguro.''**

Esto enfureció a Naruto sin fin y murmuró por lo bajo, casi escupiendo las siguientes palabras con veneno:

''Ese pervertido desagradable y sus ideales de paz inmundos, ¿Qué rayos está haciendo manteniendo a Menma en blanco sobre su situación? No… Incluso para él, esto no es una decisión que el tomaría, esto solo deja que la aldea le aconsejo en contra de hacerlo… Aun así, si no quiere decirle sobre que lo están cazando, lo entendería… Pero ni siquiera entrenarlo… Tch, pronto pagaran todos. Akatsuki y Konoha, ¡ni uno se salvará!''

Esto pareció sorprender genuinamente al Kyubi, quien comentó ahora interesado:

''**¿Oh? ¿Atacar la aldea de Konoha? Y yo pensando que ustedes Uchihas eran todos unos aburridos. Muy bien entonces, colaboraré momentáneamente con tu hermano, ni sueñes que le daré mi chakra gratuitamente, él se lo ganará si quiere usarlo, ¡y eso es definitivo! A cambio, acabaras con Akatsuki. Creo que no es necesario aclararlo, pero tu hermano no es especialmente fuerte y si son tan fuertes como tú dices entonces necesitaré que te encargues de ellos. ¡Pero no te hagas ideas raras! Esto no es un pacto con tu hermano, ¡es en beneficio propio! Solo lo hago porque un contenedor fuerte es de mi conveniencia.''**

Esta vez fue el turno de Naruto de sorprenderse, el zorro había tenido una vuelta total en su postura sin motivo alguno y al Uchiha no le gustaba eso. El Kyubi de seguro tenía algún tipo de plan que no le estaba comentando. La reacción desconfiada de Naruto claramente no pasó desapercibida para el demonio quien pareció sonreír, si se le podía llamar sonrisa a esos dientes que podría despedazar al más duro de los hombres por accidente. Entendiendo la desconfianza del chico el Kyubi se decidió a explicarse:

''**¿No sabes porque lo hago? Estoy encerrado dentro de un mocoso de trece años indefenso al que lo persigue un grupo de criminales expertos que quieren capturarme y usarme. Probablemente un Uchiha arrogante como tú no podría esperar a entenderlo, pero la sensación de ser usado y estar a completa merced de alguien es desagradable. ¿Realmente necesito otro motivo para cooperar? Ahora vete, Uchiha. Tu asqueroso rostro me pone de mal humor.''**

Naruto no necesito que se le repitieran las palabras pues no tardó en desaparecer de la mente de su hermano menor. Había algo en ese lugar que lo hacía sentir observado todo el tiempo y no era por el Kyubi. Algo… Familiar, parecía estar observándolo y la sensación le incomodaba, por lo que planeaba retirarse de todas formas.  
Una vez devuelta a la realidad Kushina seguía prácticamente en la misma posición con Mito. Cuando ambos hicieron contacto visual el rostro de Kushina paso a verse triste y anhelante, ambos sabían qué hora era. Naruto de verdad entendía que ella estaba triste pero el jamás fue bueno animando a la gente, aun así, ya que esta pelirroja era especial para el decidió intentarlo más tarde al menos.  
En ese momento una gran explosión se extendió por los bosques, chispas y oleadas de electricidad bailaron un par de segundos cegando a todos los que la miraron directamente, si uno prestaba atención podría apreciar que probablemente la mitad de la electricidad era color negro y la otra era el color usual y tan rápido como aparecieron, se fueron. El clon de Naruto entendió que significaba esto y comentó en voz baja:

''Parece que Kakashi ha mejorado, ese probablemente fue un choque de mi Chidori en la Segunda Etapa, si me vi forzado a usarla entonces ciertamente ha excedido mis expectativas. Kushina, despídete de ambos, Menma despertará brevemente; es hora de dispersarme. Pero antes… Mito, Sasuke, vengan aquí.''

Tanto Sasuke como Mito obedecieron, aunque algo dudosos. Cuando ambos estuvieron a tan solo unos cuantos pies de distancia fueron atrapados por un fuerte abrazo y llevados a descansar sus rostros en la zona alta del abdomen de Naruto. Sus reacciones fueron similares y a su vez diferentes de alguna forma. Ambos estaban igualmente sorprendidos y a ambos les gustaba este tipo de contacto, la diferencia radicaba en que Mito parecía tan roja que podría colapsar en cualquier segundo y Sasuke por su parte como el hermano menor mimado que era se derritió en los brazos de su hermano, entendiendo que pasaría un tiempo hasta poder verlo nuevamente.  
Los tres se mantuvieron unos segundos más así hasta que el clon susurró un par de palabras antes de dispersarse en una pequeña nube de humo:

''Cuídense, nos veremos pronto, hermanitos tontos.''

***Con Naruto y Kakashi***

Puñetazo izquierdo al rostro, codo al estómago, rodilla a la mandíbula, medio gira y patada a las costillas, gancho izquierdo seguido de uno derecho y una patada al pecho haciéndolo que se estrellase nuevamente contra otro árbol. Todo esto era lo que Kakashi estaba sufriendo en estos momentos sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Brevemente después de que Naruto activase su Marca de Maldición al Segundo Nivel la pelea había tomado un giro completamente a favor del Uchiha y ahora esto ya no era nada más que una paliza unilateral. Anteriormente al chocar nuevamente sus técnicas el **Black Chidori** de Naruto había vencido ante el Raikiri de Kakashi y lo había dejado en este estado debilitado en el que no podía hacer mucho más que aguantar los golpes.  
Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse maravillado de su propio poder, incluso hasta ahora él no había podido medir exactamente cuánto había crecido en estos años, pero poder usar de saco de boxeo a su sensei. Uno podría pensar que estas acciones de Naruto parecían raras, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hace relativamente poco había estado aliviado de pensar que no debía matar a Kakashi y esto era así pero dudaba que él traicionase a la aldea voluntariamente, lo cierto es que el resultado más obvio sería que se uniera a ellos debido a sus convicciones, teniendo esto en cuenta él estaba más que dispuesto a forzar todos los secretos que su antiguo maestro ocultaba para asegurarse de que no tuviera ninguna técnica peligrosa oculta que afectase la invasión y para ver esto estaría incluso dispuesto a dejarlo al borde de la muerte.  
Observando el patético estado en el que su sensei se encontraba pudo al fin ver algo que hasta donde recordaba jamás había visto. Debido a sus anteriores confrontaciones la máscara del Hatake se encontraba completamente destruida permitiéndole al fin ver su rostro. Sumado a esto su chaleco usual característico de Konoha estaba en pedazos y los incontables moretones en su rostro eran una prueba de la paliza que acababa de recibir.  
Llegados a este punto Naruto honestamente se estaba cansando de todo esto y, por tanto, tomo una decisión mientras pensaba:

'Es ahora o nunca, Kakashi. Muéstrame lo que escondes o será tu fin.'

Realizando múltiples sellos de mano Naruto exclamó el nombre de uno de sus jutsus favoritos y más letales mientras moldeaba todo el chakra posible en un corto periodo de tiempo:

''**Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku.''**

Un mar de llamas se extendió hacia Kakashi quemando todos los arboles a su paso, haciendo de lo que solía ser antes un hermoso bosque un infierno ardiente. El peliblanco solo tuvo un único instinto mientras canalizaba chakra en su ojo sharingan y activaba su jutsu espacio tiempo:

''**¡Kamui!''**

Una especie de vórtice que deformaba el espacio devorando las llamas que estaban dirigidas directamente a Kakashi, aunque esto no pudo lograr frenar el resto del fuego por el rango amplio del jutsu que continúo quemando el bosque.  
Para cuando el jutsu había terminado la reacción de Naruto era de evidente desconcierto, por lo que no pudo evitar mantenerse atontado mirando al lugar donde hace solo unos segundos existía una fisura en el espacio, la razón de su sorpresa era sencilla. Esa técnica era inusualmente parecida a la de cierto enmascarado que él detestaba, Naruto no necesitó más que esto para llegar a la decisión de que le sacaría la respuesta a los golpes a su ex sensei si era necesario pero todo esto cambio en un segundo cuando escuchó una voz desde los árboles que reconoció al instante como la de Gin:

''¡Oh! ¡Pero si es nuestro querido sensei, ha sido un tiempo! Diría que te ves mejor, pero… Bueno, no parece ser el caso, ¡JAJAJAJA!''

''Burlarte de un oponente que no derrotaste no te hará ningún bien, Gin.''

Esa segunda voz ahora femenina fue rápidamente identificada por tanto Naruto como por el agotado Kakashi quien se encontraba ahora de rodillas como la de Akeno.  
Si bien Kakashi parecía entre sorprendido, alerta y alegre por las nuevas llegadas las palabras de Naruto le cayeron como un baño de agua fría:

''Oh, ¿han llegado? Entonces asumo que todo ha salido de acuerdo al plan… Si, acabo de recibir los recuerdos de mi clon, parece que ya todo está hecho. Hora de irnos entonces, ha sido un placer, sensei.''

''¡Esperen! ¿A dónde creen que van? ¡Naruto, Gin, Akeno! ¡Todos estos años, llegan aquí como ninjas desaparecidos y simplemente se van! ¡No puedo creer que ustedes simplemente atacasen a unos civiles inocentes de la nada, tiene que haber otra explicación!''

Akeno se revolvió incómodamente, sin saber cómo responder exactamente a las palabras de su sensei. La situación de Gin fue muy diferente, ya que el resopló disgustado mientras exclamaba:

''¡Silencio, Hatake! ¡No vengas aquí a demandarnos respuestas como si fueras nuestra familia! Nuestra única relación era de alumno y estudiante y ese vínculo ya se acabó.''

Kakashi y Gin hubiesen seguido discutiendo de no ser porque todos los presentes comenzaron a escuchar una risa, esta comenzó de forma suave, casi tímida pasando de forma inadvertida al principio cuando poco a poco se tornó en algo mucho más malévolo y desagradable.

''Jaja… Jajajaja...''

Y comenzó a subir su voz poco a poco, a este punto todos pudieron identificar la fuente de esta voz, está siendo más específicamente la de Naruto quien se estaba agarrando el estómago claramente aguantando la risa como si algo extremadamente gracioso se hubiese pronunciado. De pronto, pareció como si el pelinegro se hubiese rendido pues sus risas estallaron por todo el lugar, esta risa junto con los bosques ahora en llamas, los pastos quemados y los cráteres a causa de la batalla mostraban una vista bastante perturbadora:

''¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!''

Incluso Gin pareció ser silenciado momentáneamente por el actuar de Naruto, pensado si tal vez se le había zafado un tornillo hasta que escuchó sus palabras cuando por fin logró calmarse:

''¡Ah! Que buenas risas, lo necesitaba, Kakashi.''

Si bien sus palabras parecían amigables su rostro fruncido y sus ojos sharingan girando mostraban que el encontraba a la situación de todo menos divertida, mientras continuaba hablando, esta vez en un tono peligroso y letal:

''¿Inocentes? ¿Esas basuras? ¡Eran desperdicios de la humanidad! ¡Le hice un favor a este mundo erradicándolos! ¡Lo único que lamento es no poder matarlos otra vez! Escorias como esas incluso dentro del vientre de sus madres eran criaturas viles, ¿y pretendes llamarlas inocentes? ¡Tú, que posees uno de los regalos de mi Clan, un Sharingan! Tienes esa estúpida voluntad de fuego tan clavada dentro de tu cráneo como mi padre que no podrías ver la verdad incluso si tuvieras un Byakugan en ese ojo tuyo. ¡DESPIERTA, HATAKE! ¡KONOHA ESTA PODRIDA!''

''Tu… ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?''

Esa fue la única respuesta que Kakashi pudo dar ante el arrebato de Naruto. Esto pareció devolver a Naruto a la realidad y revelarle que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Su antiguo sensei realmente estaba ciego, por lo que el inevitablemente moriría en la invasión de su propia mano si era necesario.  
Logrando calmarse por fin solo murmuró unas palabras mientras Gin instintivamente sintiendo que era el momento de irse comenzó a realizar varios sellos de manos junto con Akeno y gritaban:

''**¡Katon Goukkakyu no Jutsu!**''

Uno podría reconocer la diferencia entre ambas técnicas al instante pese a que se veian iguales y eran de igual tamaño y esto era porque la de Gin estaba apuntando a matar y la de Akeno como distracción, aunque ninguno de los presentes se quedaría a ver el resultado pues tan pronto como lanzaron las bolas de fuego ambos escucharon:

''Gin, Akeno, hora de irnos.''

Y así el trio de ninjas se esfumaron del bosque consumido por las llamas dejando al famoso Hatake Kakashi con un mar de preguntas en su mente y también con un mar de llamas que esquivar.

**Fin del capítulo seis.**


End file.
